My Hanyou
by Desert.Illusion
Summary: AU Kagome is a woodcutter's daughter and meets a special person in the forest every few years, but forgets who it is every time... InuKag
1. Meeting In the Forest

I love fairy tales, so I decided to try and write some Inuyasha versions. I don't remember the name of the story that this is based on, but I remember the plot. I'm pretty sure it had the word "faun" in it, 'cause that's what the story was about. shrugs Oh well. One more thing, I don't own anyone in this fic, but enjoy the story. 

**Chapter 1  
Meeting In the Forest**

"Kagome! Don't wander too far!"

"I won't!" a five-year old girl called back to her stepmother lovingly, "I'll stay near the path like always!"

Kikyou smiled and walked into the humble house and was greeted by her smiling husband.

"Did she go to the forest again?" he asked even though he knew the answer.

"Yes," Kikyou sat down next to him at the wooden table, "Has she always loved the trees and animals there that much?"

"Yes," the husband answered, "For some reason, Kagome has always been drawn to the forest. When she was just a small child, we would have to make sure that she didn't crawl out of her cradle towards the forest."

"She's devoted," Kikyou nodded in agreement, "but then again, I suppose it's a beautiful place. I would love to have a picnic there with just the three of us."

Her husband hugged her lovingly. "So would I, Kikyou, but the world is a harsh place and I don't have the time. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Kikyou answered, squeezing him back, "You work too hard. Why don't you relax a little before you gather more wood?"

"Alright," he sighed and held his wife close.

Kagome walked through the trees, humming cheerfully. On occasion, she'd stop and admire a flower's beauty or marvel at a skittering chipmunk or a twittering bird. Then, she heard a sound behind her. It sounded like feet, but made the slightest scratching nose. She considered it to be a cat or dog, but it was too quiet to be either and it only had two feet. She continued to walk, but this time with more caution when she spun around suddenly and came face to face with a boy. He looked to be around her age, maybe a year or two older and he had the most unusual appearance.

He wore all red and his feet were bare with protruding claws instead of toe and fingernails. He had long and beautiful silver hair coming down to about mid-back and amber eyes that had curiosity and the disappointment of being caught swimming within them. What Kagome like about him most (I bet you all know this) were his ears. Two triangular dog ears covered in silver fuzz on the outside and pink fuzz on the inside sat atop his head and twitched at every sound.

It seemed like an eternity as they stood and stared at each other, each with curiosity and caution. Finally, Kagome spoke, "Hi, I'm Kagome. What's your name?"

"Inuyasha," he answered, "What are you?"

Kagome laughed, "I'm a human, just like you. Except I don't know where you got your ears or why your parents let your nails grow so long."

"I'm not a human!" Inuyasha retorted, "I'm a hanyou, and all the youkai's say to stay away from humans."

"Then why are you still here?" Kagome asked, "Shouldn't you be running away from me? And aren't you half human too?"

Inuyasha puffed his chest out and answered, "I don't run! I'm brave! Mommy was a human, but she died."

"My mommy died too," Kagome said sadly before she brightened up, "Let's be friends!"

"What?"

"Let's be friends," Kagome repeated slowly, "I can teach you about humans and you can teach me about youkai! Wouldn't that be cool?"

"I guess," Inuyasha said hesitantly before, "I go first!"

"Hey! No fair!" Kagome pouted, "It was my idea!"

"You're too slow!" Inuyasha laughed before he took off into the untrodden woods with the little human girl chasing after him.

For the rest of the day, Inuyasha taught Kagome how to climb and she taught him how to play tag and always lost. Finally, at sunset, the two said their farewells and Inuyasha walked Kagome to the shallow part of the forest before he disappeared into the trees.

Kagome ran out of the forest and yelled happily to her father and stepmother, "Daddy! Kikyou! I met someone wonderful today in the forest!"

Her father put down his ax and Kikyou took down the last sheet and took Kagome into her arms. "What is it Kagome?" she asked gently, "Who did you meet?"

Kagome paused. She strained her mind again and again for who she had met before she answered slowly, "I met...the birds and the squirrels and the rabbits..."

"That's no one special!" her father laughed, "You always play with the animals."

"No!" Kagome insisted, "I did meet someone new, Daddy! I just don't remember who."

"Of course you did," Kikyou tapped the child's nose gently, "Tell us who it is when you remember." With that, she stood up, picked up the basket of dry laundry, and walked into the house with her husband and Kagome trailing behind slowly.

Quietly, the girl mumbled to herself, "But I did meet someone. Someone special."

A/N: So, how'd you like it? I'm not gonna ask for reviews 'cause requests for reviews annoy a lot of people and I want everyone to be happy. Just one thing if you do review me, don't say "Great start! Update soon!" or something like that, 'cause then I don't know how to respond and then I might end up not responding then I'm afraid that people will be left out. Well, that's it for now. I hope you like it.


	2. Blanket of White

Yay! Happiness! I don't even know why I'm happy! stares at all the people who are used to it Sorry, but I had a sudden urge of being happy. I know that this is supposed to be more of a back up fic, but I like it a lot and I still have writer's block. There's my pathetic excuse. Well...erm...don't have anything interesting to say except that I don't own Inuyasha. sobbing Leave me alone! 

gatogirl1:Yeah, Kikyo's the stepmother and I thought that it'd be a good role for her to play. Some of my friends like Kikyo and I'm not really against her except when she's trying to drag Inuyasha to hell, but I kinda feel sorry for her. I thought that little kids were supposed to be really open and I got some help by reading Of Mice and Men in English. I like to have stories with little kids because they don't get enough attention. Thanks for saying that my grammar's good 'cause I was at a big disadvantage when I was little since both my parents are from China. I guess I've gotten over that weakness and it proves that I have the best grammar in my family. I'll reading the fic you suggested if I can finish some of the ones that I'm reading right now. The list isn't as long as it used to be, so at least I can remember what each story is about. I don't know why Kagome forgets Inuyasha. It was never really explained in the original fairy tale, but it's important to the story, so I kept it in. I think it's probably some sort of spell.

gala:I know! Aren't fairy tales great! The only thing that annoys be is that it's usually the guy who saves the girl. That's why I like this story so much. The guy doesn't save the girl, he just helps her in the end and there's another fairy tale that I want to do, but I'll have to finish at least one of my many stories first.

Miko-Snow Goddess-Me:Don't give me the credit for making the plot. The fairy tale that I'm basing this fic on just isn't very well known. When I find out what it's called, I'll tell everybody in my author's notes.

Chapter 2  
Blanket of White

Kagome changed into her nightdress and made her way towards her father's and Kikyo's bedroom. Her father was ill and couldn't get out of bed and Kikyo was working hard to support the small family day and night. Kagome kissed her father and Kikyo and whispered to her stepmother, "Don't work too hard. Why don't you sleep for the night and catch up on the past few days of lost sleep."

"I can't, Kagome, dear," Kikyo sighed to her now 12-year old step daughter, "It's already winter and we need food, shelter, and clothing to last us for the next few months."

"But Kikyo," Kagome protested, "It's Christmas eve and we can last for a little while without having your wonderful meals. Just sleep for one night, that's all I'm asking."

Kikyo smiled and nodded her head. For the past three days she had not slept and the fatigue was catching up with her.

Kagome smiled and kissed her again before leaving for her own room. As she opened the door, however, she had a sudden urge to go into the forest. She thought it was silly and crawled into bed and waited for sleep to claim her, but it didn't come. Even after an hour of tossing and turning, there still seemed to be an invisible string pulling her to the dark trees. Not able to resist it anymore, she slipped on her shoes and coat, telling Kikyo that she needed to fetch some water that she could warm and use as a mini heater for her feet.

She dashed outside and past the well and was soon running along the path before she saw a red figure ahead of her. "Inuyasha?" she called.

The said hanyou turned around and grinned at her. "Get on my back," he said softly.

"I can walk!" Kagome retorted.

Inuyasha raised and eyebrow and pointed out, "If you prefer to have cold feet, go ahead."

Kagome glared at him for a while before deciding to shed her pride and still have feet. She climbed onto his back and he jumped through the trees before reaching a den no too unlike a wolf's. They crawled in and Kagome marveled at how big the dirt home was with natural furniture made from stone and underground roots and the warmth of the place. She sat down on one of the stone chairs and took off her shoes, trying to warm her frostbitten feet. Inuyasha sat down on the wooden chair across the room and started to rub some sticks together to make a fire.

After there was a strong, orange flame with stones surrounding it, Inuyasha saw that Kagome's feet were still cold and bent down to rub some warmth into them. Kagome looked down and blushed at the hanyou taking care of her and soon the two were scrunching towards the fire.

"So, what's changed?" Kagome asked, "Does your brother still tease you?"

Inuyasha's expression darkened. "No," he growled, "He just wants to kill me. Says that I'm a disgrace to our family and to all youkai. He thinks he's so great that he's the lord of the western lands."

"Oh, come on, Inuyasha," Kagome put her hand on her best guy friend's shoulder, "He's your brother. He doesn't want to kill you."

"You'd be surprised," Inuyasha said through clenched teeth.

Not knowing how else to comfort him, Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and laid her head on his shoulder (Like when she hugged him after he killed all the bandits after going full youkai). She felt him stiffen at first, and then relax. Gently, one clawed hand came up and rested itself on her raven black hair. They stayed in that position for hours before dawn started to creep upon them.

Inuyasha hoisted Kagome into another piggyback and took off. They stopped at the edge of the forest again where she got off of him and trudged back to her house. Halfway through the yard, she looked back at the clump of trees and thought, 'What just happened? I know it was something wonderful, but...what was it?'

(I could end the chapter here, but I decided to be nice.)

She found Kikyo asleep in a chair and smiled. She hugged her stepmother and whispered, "Merry Christmas," before dragging herself to bed.

(Once again, I can end it here.)

"Sango! Sango!" Kagome waved to a 13-year old girl with long black hair in a low ponytail, "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Kagome!" Sango laughed before she noted her friend's appearance. Kagome had shadows under her eyes and her movements were slightly more sluggish than usual. What was even more odd was that she was busily working on gathering wood. "What happened? Not get much sleep? Why are you working on Christmas?"

Kagome sighed and answered tiredly, "I spent the night awake in the forest, but I don't remember what I was doing, so Kikyo's punishing me for staying out too late at night."

"Oh," Sango pitied her best friend, "Tough, huh?"

"I only got two hours of sleep."

Sango winced again before saying, "Well, I'd love to help, but I have to give Miroku his present. Here," she held out a box wrapped carefully, "You don't have to give me anything yet. As long as I get it before next Sunday!" she joked.

"Ok," Kagome replied, "And I know that you're visiting Miroku for more than just to give him his present."

Sango glowed crimson before she screamed in embarrassment, "Kagome! That's not funny!"

Kagome chuckled as she sprinted into the house to finish her chores.

So, how'd you all like it? I added in the fluff between Kagome and Inuyasha and the entire scene with Sango.


	3. River of Tears

I finished the first chapter of my Spanish fic! *gets starry eyes* Now all I have to do is hope that I don't fail my class miserably and wait for it to be corrected. I even put a disclaimer in Spanish! Ok, well, I hope you know that that means that I don't own Inuyasha or Kagome or Kagura or Miroku or Sesshoumaru or Naraku or Kouga or Kikyo or Shippo or Rin or Souta or Kanna or...*names all the characters in the series* Fine, I'll shut up now.  
  
katy: I have no intention of not continuing, so don't worry.  
  
gatogirl1: I love you! *glomp* You reviewed both chapters! They're not exactly little anymore, but it is really kawaii. Yeah, Inuyasha's a few years older than Kagome, but it's kinda hard to tell since he's not familiar with the human world. To him, it's just here and now.. or before or later. I agree that they're too young to have any serious fluff yet. They're only supposed to be best friends that haven't seen each other in a very long time. Like when I met one of my old friends almost five to six years later, we automatically hugged and ran upstairs so we could stay away from the "evil" parents. It's mostly Inuyasha calling to her, but the forest is kinda magical because it's the home of spirits and demons.  
  
Chapter 3  
River of Tears  
  
Kikyo carefully peeled the apple and chopped it up before taking another one, just washed by Kagome.  
"Dad's going to be happy," Kagome smiled, "but he's going to insist that we eat the pie ourselves."  
"Nonsense!" Kikyo said, "He's going to eat it no matter what! I'll shove it down his throat if I have to!"  
Kagome giggled at her stepmother's determined and stern attitude to make her father eat. He had been sick for the past three years and they now depended on spinning yarn and weaving cloth. He normally spent his time in bed, spinning and talking with the two others in the family.  
She opened her mouth to say, 'I'd like to be there to see that,' but it came out as, "I'd like to be in the forest right now."  
"What?" Kikyo's head snapped up.  
Realizing her mistake, Kagome recovered with, "Well, I thought that maybe I could pick some wild berries for old times' sake. I'm sure Dad will be happy."  
Kikyo noticed the quickly approaching dusk and answered, "Alright, but I want you back be sunset."  
Kagome groaned, knowing that she'd barely have ten minutes. "Fine, I won't." she struggled to suppress the instinct to dash to freedom in the trees that were so close yet supposed to be so far.  
"Good," Kikyo said, satisfied, "I don't want you running off at night again." She looked at her stepdaughter's sad face and sighed. "Fine, you can go, but no later than an hour past sunset. You have one more chance."  
"Thank you, Kikyo," Kagome hugged her tightly, "I love you!"  
"I love you too, dear. Now hurry up."  
Kagome picked up a shawl and hurried into the trees. She stopped at the biggest tree halfway in between Inuyasha's home and her own. There, she saw him leaning against it casually, waiting for her.  
"What are we doing today?" she asked him.  
He blushed and said quickly, "Doyouwannagotothegatheringwithme?"  
Kagome blinked. "What?"  
Inuyasha sighed and said, "Do you wanna go to the gathering with me?"  
"What's a gathering?"  
"It's a thing with youkai," he explained, "You know, a gathering."  
"Sure," Kagome nodded, "What do you do?"  
At that, Inuyasha flare up again and muttered, "When we reach a certain age, the males have to bring a possible mate."  
Kagome's face matched Inuyasha's and she looked at the multicolored leaves on the beaten path. "Well," she said, still studying the leaves, "I'm guessing that you need to bring me."  
"Hell yes," he snorted, "None of the female youkai are gonna go with a hanyou like me, and you're the only human that I know."  
Kagome looked up at him, shocked, angry, and hurt. "You mean you're just asking me because no one else wants to go with you?" she screamed.  
"Yeah, bitch!" Inuyasha yelled back after covering up his surprise, "Do you really think that I would decide to choose a human mate before a youkai?! Humans are weak and useless!" He stopped as the scent of salt reached his nose. "H-hey! Stop crying bitch! Hey! I said to stop!"  
"Fine!" Kagome glared up at the older boy angrily, tears still streaming down her cheeks. She whirled around suddenly and started to stomp back towards her house.  
"Hey! Bitch! Where do you think you're going?"  
"My name is Kagome!" she screamed back at him, "I thought you knew that already and I think I'm going home! You know, every time I leave the forest, I forget about you! I'm leaving and I'm not going to come back!"  
Inuyasha stared at her silently as she sprinted back home. He could have easily outrun her and taken her back to the tree. He could have forced her to come to the gathering with him. He could have done many things to her, but something held him back. He felt a sudden squeeze in his chest and brought his hand up. Sighing, he turned and disappeared into the shadows. At least the gathering was next month.  
Tears trailed after her as Kagome ran as if she was being chased by all the youkai in the forest as she tried to reach the safety and security of her home. She closed her eyes for a moment and... WHAM!  
"Ow," Kagome rubbed her forehead where she had collided with a tree. She glared at the tree as if it was its fault for being there before she sighed to herself, "Well, at least I'll have an excuse for crying." She continued at a much slower pace with her eyes open at all times after that.  
Kagome entered the house to be greeted by deadly silence...literally. She carefully made her way to her father's and Kikyo room and stopped in her tracks at the scene before her. Her father seemed to be sleeping peacefully with his eyes closed calmly and Kikyo was holding his limp hand. Kagome would have thought that he was just sleeping if Kikyo had not looked up at her sadly with salty trails on her cheeks. She laid her husband's hand down on the bed gently and the two women rushed into each other's arms for comfort. Kikyo wept for the death of her husband and Kagome sobbed for her father and some other unknown being.  
After the funeral, Sango and Miroku helped Kikyo and Kagome reach their home safely and walked with Kagome to the garden where it met with the forest. "There's something else isn't there?" Sango asked her best friend as they sat down on some large stones.  
"What do you mean?" Kagome looked at Sango forlornly.  
"Well," Sango tried to put it into words, "I understand that you would cry for your father as much as you did, but your eyes seemed like you had lost more than your father for you to be that sad."  
"I agree," Miroku nodded, "But Kagome, who or what is this other person or thing that you lost?"  
Kagome stared out into the path between the trees and whispered, "I don't remember. All I know is that every time I think or look at these trees, I feel like my heart is being torn apart."  
Miroku would have made a comment if the situation had been so serious and sad. Instead, Sango said, "Kagome, I think you should go into the forest again. I thought it was coincidence the first two times, but you know, third time's a charm."  
"What do you mean?" Miroku asked her.  
"Well, when we were around five or so, Kagome felt that something special was in the forest but couldn't remember what it was and the same thing happened three years ago," Sango explained, "Kagome, I think you should go and find that special someone that you've been meeting and forgetting. We'll give you privacy."  
Kagome hesitated, but both her friends were wise in their own ways and if they agreed, she would go ahead and do it. "Sure," she agreed, "I'll do it in a few minutes. I just need to...think."  
Sango nodded before dragging Miroku away. Once her two friends were gone, Kagome ran into the forest. 'Inuyasha!' she thought once she had entered the shadows of the greenery surrounding her, 'Inuyasha! Please be there! Please be at the Goshinboku!' The memories of their last fight came flooding back to her and she started to sob. 'I'm sorry Inuyasha! I didn't mean it! Please be there for me!'  
She reached the large tree and looked around. There was no hanyou, no red and silver flash through the trees. Inuyasha wasn't there. Crying, Kagome hugged the tree like a lifeline and slid down the trunk. Her body racked with sobs until it finally went limp from fatigue. From the bushes, Inuyasha emerged and looked down at the girl clutching the tree and his expression softened. He bent down, touching her gently, mindful of his claws and whispered, "I'm sorry for your father," before he scooped her up and bounded to the edge of the forest.  
Kagome woke up in her bed the next morning and looked around. 'How did I get back home?'  
  
Erm...yeah. Two things, I finally made Inuyasha act like Inuyasha even for a little while and I was wondering if I should bump the rating up. I mean, now that Inuyasha's gonna be cursing, I'm not sure if it should stay at PG, so let me know what your opinion is. 


	4. Dance of the Demons

Hello peoples! Actually, chapter 3 was supposed to be Dance of the Demons, but I ended up having Kagome run away from Inuyasha instead, so I had to change that.... Well, you know that I don't own anything. I only own a few *scoffs* fine, not a few manga books and one *note: the ONE* Inuyasha DVD (but I know the entire story up to volume 34!) and Gee-gee (an old torn up baby blanket that I've had since before I was born (I was 2 weeks late) and a few hair elastics. Yup, my parents own everything else, but then again, what can you expect? I'm not even 13 yet! *grumble* My 8-year old sister has her own computer and I don't. Ok, time for review responses!  
  
gatogirl1:I also used to lose interest in long stories too, but I started writing an original story back in 7th grade (to be more specific, the February before this school year) and I forced myself to write before I realized that I really wanted to have a lot of stuff in it and it HAD to be long. After that, I started to write long stories without losing interest unless I really hadn't any interest to begin with. Kagome's the same age as in the series, 15, and Inuyasha's about 17. I don't really hear him cussing a lot in the anime either, unless they're in the middle of a battle and he's really mad and I don't wanna overdo it 'cause people don't swear THAT much in real life unless they're my age. (I think. That would be around 12-14 or something.) I'm having a little trouble putting Miroku and Sango into the fic because in the original fairy tale, the girl didn't have any good friends because she was really poor and had to work a lot. I didn't wanna keep those two out of it, so I just sort of stuck them in there. I'll be looking forward to another review from you!  
  
ladyofthedragons1:Yeah, I'm changing it to PG-13 just in case, but like I said to gatogirl1, it's pretty unlikely that I'll get carried away 'cause I generally don't like to swear. I pretty much do it as often as Miroku does, and that's only when I'm really really pissed.  
  
katy:You reviewed me again! *glomp* Last chapter was supposed to be this chapter, but I already said that in my AN, so you probably already know. Can I ask you to do one thing? Can you give me a slightly longer review so I can get to know you if just a little? You can be totally random and not comment on my fic at all 'cause that's what I do when I review people. You don't have to, but I'd like it if you did.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Dance of the Demons  
  
(It was gonna be Dance of the Youkai, but it sounds better with the alliteration.)  
  
Hojou sat on a rock wearily and rubbed his feet. Though a rather wealthy merchant, he still preferred to travel by himself at times. He didn't want to endanger anyone's health. He looked up to observe his surroundings and let out a breath of relief when he spotted a quaint little town. It was tucked in-between forest trees on one side and a running blue stream curving its way until it turned and disappeared in the green leaves of the forest. The side facing him was open and seemed inviting to any tired traveler looking for a place to stay. Hojou hauled himself up and dragged him self towards the town.  
  
Sango and Kagome sat together in Kagome's room as the two talked and spun happily. Kagome and Kikyo were constantly working and never had any time to rest, so Sango spent her free time helping the widow and orphan with their chores.  
  
"So then he gropes me and has this serious look on his face," Sango described,   
  
"Right after I slap him, he always says something like, 'It was worth it' or anything remotely similar to that. Of course, then he sees some other girl and runs off and gropes her. Then I have to apologize for him and smack him around a bit."  
  
"Oh?" Kagome raised an eyebrow and smirked, "You do realize that you like him."  
  
"K-Kagome!" Sango cried, tangling the threads, "I-I d-don't l-l-like MIROKU!" the poor string was a huge array of knots (I'm probably getting this all wrong, but I've never spun before), "He's a letch and a pervert!"  
  
"Oh please," Kagome rolled her eyes, "You know you like him, even if he's a letch. Besides, he's just hitting on you and other girls 'cause he just doesn't know how to approach you a different way."  
  
Sango was heated enough to supply the town with a year's worth of heat before she answered smugly, "And I suppose that his grandfather and father didn't know how to approach their wives either?"  
  
Kagome stopped to think about that for a while before answering casually, "Yeah, I guess it's possible."  
  
Sango sighed. She knew that she was stronger physically, but Kagome normally was the girl who won the verbal fights. Oh well, she DID like Miroku, she just didn't want to admit it...yet. (Yes, I know, stupid argument, but I'm really bad at arguments too.)  
  
Miroku came in that minute and sat down in a chair with the girls.  
  
"Hey, didn't your mother ever teach you how to knock?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Let me think," Miroku feigned deep thought before answering, "Yes, I believe she did, but I'm practically your brother. I thought I was part of your family."  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow but laughed anyway. "As long as you keep your hands to yourself..." she didn't fail to notice the hand inching slowly towards Sango, "you're welcome to come in."  
  
"Thank you, Kagome," Miroku bowed and sat down again.  
  
"Hey," Sango tossed some cards and wool at him, "just 'cause you're allowed in the house doesn't mean that you can slack off. Do something useful and card the wool."  
  
"Gladly, my dear Sango," he responded and set about carding the wool. They worked in silence for a while, just enjoying the company of the others (that's harder than it sounds) when there was a knock on the door. Kagome got up from her seat to answer the door.  
  
Standing on the doorstep was a man wearing not so humble clothes with sandy hair and green eyes (correct me if I got that wrong). "May I help you?" Kagome asked politely.  
  
"Yes please," the man answered, "My name is Hojou and if you could spare a little food for a weary traveler, I'll be very grateful."  
  
"Sure," Kagome opened the door wider, "Come in and sit down. Let me tell my stepmother and friends." With that, she left. Not long after, the five could be seen seated around a small table, sharing a few snacks except Hojou who was eating quite a bit.  
  
After the "meal" Kagome, Sango, and Miroku got up to tend the small garden in the back and Kikyo was left to talk with Hojou.  
  
"So you come from a family of merchants?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Hojou answered, "May I ask of your stepdaughter?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Well," Hojou started, "She seems to be a very charming girl. I was wondering if I would be allowed to court her. I'd offer her wealth and a happy life and I'll send you money every week and make sure that you are looked after."  
  
Kikyou was delighted. Her precious Kagome was going to be courted by a rich merchant and be hopefully happier when wed. She just wanted to make sure that Kagome would agree with the arrangement. "It's alright with me," Kikyo beamed, "if it's alright with Kagome. I want her to be happy."  
  
Hojou nodded. "Should I ask her or will you?"  
  
"I will," Kikyou offered, "Follow the road that way, skip the first two intersections then turn left. You should find an inn."  
  
"Thank you," Hojou bowed, "I wish you good health."  
  
Kikyo bowed back and closed the door behind her. She opened the back door and found Miroku weeding with a red handprint on his cheek while Sango gave him death glares from the opposite side and Kagome was calmly watering the vegetables as if nothing had happened that was out of ordinary. "Sango, Miroku," Kikyou coughed to get attention, "It's getting late. You should probably go home right now."  
  
"Sure," Sango and Miroku bowed to Kikyou, "Thank you for having us."  
  
"No problem," Kikyo bowed back, "You help us a lot and we appreciate it. Right, Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah," Kagome looked up, "Thanks guys."  
  
"Anytime," Sango waved as she and Miroku departed.  
  
"What did you wanna tell me?" Kagome asked her stepmother.  
  
"I have wonderful news!" Kikyo practically shouted, "Hojou has asked to seek your hand in marriage! He promises to provide you with anything that you'll need and you can live in comfort for the rest of your life!"  
  
"But..." Kagome was a little shocked of Kikyo's outburst, "what about you? I couldn't leave you behind in this little house all alone."  
  
"Don't worry," Kikyou was talking rather fast now, "Hojou said that he would send me money every week and see that I'm taken care of."  
  
Kagome hesitated before, "If you'll live happily, then I'll agree to marry Hojou."  
  
"Oh, Kagome," Kikyo sighed, "I don't want you to be unhappy if you don't have to be. You can turn him down."  
  
"No, it's ok," Kagome smiled, "It'll be the perfect life and right choice for both of us, ne?"  
  
"If you say so..." Kikyou wasn't sure, but cheered up immediately, "I'll tell Hojou tomorrow."  
  
Kagome nodded and smiled as Kikyou ran off happily. The truth was, it was going to be a good life for her and to any other person it would have probably been an immediate 'yes', so why did she feel guilty? She didn't belong or love another person, so why was she so hesitant to marry this rich, kind, and not to mention attractive man?  
  
Suddenly, she was seized by an invisible force, dragging and yanking her towards the forest. This time, however, it was much stronger than before and she didn't have time to even tell Kikyou where she was going as her feet refused to obey her command and walked with a mind of their own. Once in the shadows, she practically flew through the forest and skidded to a stop in front of the Goshinboku. Sitting between the large tangles of roots was Inuyasha sitting Indian style with crossed arms and a scowl in place. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried and flung her arms around his neck.  
  
Inuyasha was shocked (no duh) and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Kagome. He held her for a moment then he smelled salt and something wet on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm so sorry for yelling at you last time!" Kagome cried, "I didn't mean it when I said that I wanted to forget about you. I-I-yes!"  
  
Inuyasha was totally confused by now and asked, "What?"  
  
"I said yes!" Kagome looked at him straight in the face, "I'll go to the gathering with you."  
  
"About time!" Inuyasha tried to cover up his pleasure with annoyance, "The gathering's tonight."  
  
"When are we leaving?"  
  
Inuyasha crouched. "Get on."  
  
Kagome obeyed and clambered on to his back and enjoyed the feel of the wind in her hair. (*sighs dreamily* I love that feeling!) Soon, they arrived in a meadow in the heart of the forest. Kagome held her breath at the sight. There were demons EVERYWHERE. Bird youkai sang, some male youkai sparred, children played tag, and couples danced. All around, fireflies fluttered (Alliteration! Ok, shutting up) and made the clearing glow, showing off its natural beauty.  
  
"Do you..." Inuyasha shifted under her silence, "like it?"  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome's eyes reflected the gorgeous scene before her, "it's...beautiful." She snapped out of her trance suddenly and grabbing Inuyasha's hand, dragged him onto the dance floor-er-area of grass...thing. Of course, he didn't know how to dance.  
  
"Oi!" he whispered, "Can we do something else?"  
  
"What? Why?" Kagome complained, "Are you afraid of a little dancing?"  
  
"N-no!" Inuyasha's cheeks were tinged pink, "I-it's just-"  
  
"Shhh." Kagome put a finger on his lips, "Let me teach you." At that moment, a new song was just beginning to be sung. (Funny. I never planned for this to be a song fic. *shrugs* Oh well.)  
  
Kitto kitto bokutachi wa  
  
ikiru hodo ni shitteyuku  
  
soshite soshite bokutachi wa  
  
ikiru hodo ni wasureteku  
  
Probably, probably we  
  
Learn as we live  
  
And then we  
  
Forget as we live  
  
She took his arms and wrapped them around her waist. "No, just rest them on my hips," she whispered and he silently obeyed, the pink tint appearing again.  
  
Hajimari ga aru mono ni wa  
  
Istu no hi ka owari mo aru koto  
  
Iki toshi ikeru mono nara  
  
Sono subete ni  
  
Things with a beginning  
  
Well end someday  
  
If you can go to the next  
  
Putting everything  
  
"You're so tense," she noted as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Just relax."  
  
Moshimo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no  
  
Futastu kiri ni wakareru nara  
  
Aa boku wa haisha de ii  
  
Itsu datte haisha de itai n da  
  
If this world, the winners and losers  
  
If it will split into two  
  
I want to be the loser  
  
I want to be the loser always  
  
Sighing, Kagome rested her head against Inuyasha's firm chest. He hoped that she didn't hear his heart beating as fast as it was, though he knew that was very unlikely.  
  
Kitto kitto bokutachi wa  
  
Kanashii hodo ni utsukushiku  
  
Yue ni yue ni bokutachi wa  
  
Kanashii hodo ni kegareteku  
  
Probably, probably we  
  
Are beautiful so much, we are sad  
  
As time passes, we  
  
Get contaminated so much, we are sad  
  
Recently, Kagome had been confusing him. Every time he thought about her, he felt a fluttering in his chest and his body seemed to be full of warmth. It was something that he didn't understand, and he didn't like it when he didn't understand something, but this was different. He never wanted the warmth to leave. He wanted to be filled with it forever. It wasn't enough. He felt like he needed something more.  
  
Mamoru beki mono no tame ni  
  
Kyou mo mata nanika o gisei ni  
  
Iki toshi ikeru mono no tachi  
  
Sono subete ga  
  
For the things that must be protected  
  
I sacrifice something again today  
  
Those going to the next  
  
All of that  
  
Kagome sighed in contentment. She felt so comfortable and safe in Inuyasha's arms. Secretly, she hoped that this moment would never end. She hoped that she could stay in that clearing in his arms listening to his heartbeat for eternity.  
  
Moshimo kno sekai ga shousha to haisha to no  
  
Futatsu kiri ni wakareru nara  
  
Aa boku wa haisha de ii  
  
Itsu datte haisha de itai n da  
  
If this world, the winners and losers  
  
If it will split into two  
  
I want to be the loser  
  
I want to be a loser always  
  
Finally, Inuyasha relaxed fully and he gently lowered his head until his cheek was pressed against Kagome's hair. 'So soft...' he thought with closed eyes, 'When did she become so soft?'  
  
Boku wa kimi ni nani o tsutaerareru darou  
  
Konna chippoki de chisana boku de shika nai  
  
Ima wa kori ijou hanasu no wa yametoku yo  
  
Kotoba wa sou amari ni mo  
  
Toki ni muryoki dakara  
  
What can I tell you?  
  
Only being such a small self  
  
I won't tell you more now  
  
Because the words are so  
  
Weak against time  
  
The song ended with cheers and the kitsune yasha swept an elegant bow before stepping down from the rock that she was singing on, leaving the stage for another to perform. People were shoved forward in the crowd as youkai were encouraged to sing the next song so others could dance. Suddenly, Kagome appeared on the rock and she yelled, "Inuyasha!   
  
I don't wanna!"  
  
"Too bad, Kagome!" he yelled back, "Once you're on, you can't get off unless ya wanna be attacked by your audience!"  
  
Unfortunately for Kagome, they all agreed. 'Inuyasha, you're gonna pay dearly for this!' She quickly thought of a song that she had heard and started:  
  
DaiKARAI datta sobakasu wo  
  
chotto  
  
hitonadeshite TAMEiki wo hitotsu  
  
HEBI- kyuu no koi wa migoto ni  
  
kakuzatou to issho ni toketa  
  
Passing my hand over freckles that I once hated  
  
I sigh.  
  
The heavy weight of love melts completely,  
  
Just like a sugar cube.  
  
The youkai fell silent as they listened to the human girl sing. She was quite good   
  
and they were awed by how fast she could sing the verse.  
  
Mae yori mo motto yaseta muni ni chotto  
  
"CHIKU" tto sasaru TOGE ga ITAI  
  
Hoshiuranai mo ate ni naranai wa  
  
Thorns give me sharp pain in my wounded  
  
Heart more than before.  
  
I can't believe what a fortune-teller told me.  
  
Everybody snapped back to reality and started to dance to the faster and more upbeat song. Inuyasha, not feeling like dancing alone, stepped off to the side and joined the group of listeners.  
  
Motto tooku made  
  
Issho ni yuketara nee  
  
ureshikute sore dake de  
  
If we can be together  
  
As much as possible, you know,  
  
I would be happy without anything else.  
  
The words came much slower now, but the rythym was still as fast as ever.  
  
Omoide wa itsumo KIREI dakedo  
  
Sore dake ja onaka ga suku wa  
  
Hontou wa sestunai yoru na no ni  
  
Doushite kashira?  
  
Ano hito no egao mo omoidasenai no  
  
Memories are always beautiful, however  
  
That will not stop my hunger.  
  
This night is gonna be a lonely one for me, but  
  
I wonder why, though?  
  
I can't even remember his smiling face.  
  
'I hope she doesn't mean that,' the thought suddenly popped into Inuyasha's head before he realized what he had thought. 'Stupid!' he scolded himself, 'When did you care if she remembered you or not?'  
  
'I don't know, but you were the one who brought her to the gathering,' the voice pointed out.  
  
Kagome skipped the instrumental of the song and continued:  
  
Kowashite naoshite wakatte'ru no ni  
  
Sore ga atashi no seikaku dakara  
  
Modokashii kimochi de ayafuya no mama de  
  
Soredemo II koi wo shite kita  
  
I understand breaking apart and putting back  
  
Together,  
  
Since that's my personality.  
  
With impatient feelings and uncertainty,  
  
But nevertheless capable of good love.  
  
Kagome laughed inwardly. Who would have thought that she was actually enjoying herself on stage. She rarely sang anymore and was discovering the joy of a melody flowing from your lips.  
  
Omoikiri aketa  
  
Hidari mimi no PIASU ni wa nee  
  
Waraenai EPISO-DO  
  
I pierced  
  
My left ear wide open...Hey!  
  
I can't laugh about that episode.  
  
'What's an episode?' was going through the heads of the youkai when she mentioned the strange word in the song.  
  
Sobakasu no kazu wo kazoete miru  
  
Yogoreta nuigurumi daite  
  
Mune wo sasu TOGE wa kienai kedo  
  
KAERU-chan mo USAGI-chan mo  
  
Waratte kureru no  
  
Trying to count the number of freckles  
  
Hugging my dirty stuffed animals,  
  
The thorn piercing my breast won't disappear, but  
  
Froggie and bunnie  
  
Smile and comfort me.  
  
At that, all the frog and bunny youkai looked up.  
  
Omoide wa itsumo KIREI dakedo  
  
Sore dake ja onaka ga suku no  
  
Hontou wa setsunai yoru na no ni  
  
Doushite kashira?  
  
Ano hito no namida mo omoidasenai no  
  
Omoidaseni no  
  
Memories are always beautiful, however  
  
That will not stop my hunger.  
  
This night is gonna be a lonely one for me, but  
  
I wonder why, though?  
  
I can't even remember his smiling face.  
  
'What a weird song,' Inuyasha thought, 'The words are so sad, but the melody's so cheerful.'  
  
Wooah...  
  
la da la la la la...  
  
Doushite na no?  
  
The applause for Kagome rivaled the applause for the earlier kitsune as she hopped down and was automatically surrounded by youkai.  
  
"Hi, I'm Koga," a wolf youkai with blue eyes and black hair tied back in a high ponytail sidled up to her, "Wanna dance to the next song?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Too bad, wimpy wolf," Inuyasha cut in, "She's with me."  
  
"Aww, c'mon," Koga was really getting on Inuyasha's nerves now as he flirted with Kagome, "Wouldn't you like a REAL youkai instead of dog breath over there?"  
  
Kagome remained polite as she answered, "I'm sorry, but I really am with Inuyasha and I'm feeling tired right now. Excuse me." With that, she took Inuyasha's hand in her own and led him away from the clearing. "Can we go back to the Goshinboku?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The couple (*dies of happiness*) was soon flying through the air again and they sat together on the roots of the ancient tree.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Kagome opened and closed her mouth, looking like a fish before she blurted out, "I'm getting married!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened for a split second before narrowing into slits as he growled, "Who is it? I'll rip him to shreds."  
  
"No!" Kagome insisted before her voice softened, "I think it'll be better if we don't meet again. I'll leave and-"  
  
"Don't even finish that sentence," he growled, "I'm not letting anyone take you away from me! Especially not that bastard!"  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered. She looked and sounded so sad that Inuyasha stopped yelling and listened. "Every time I leave the forest," she explained, "I forget you and what I did with you." She looked up with shining and bright eyes, "I don't want to forget! Please, is there anything that you can do to remember you?"  
  
Inuyasha's golden gaze pierced through Kagome's chocolate one and before Kagome could do anything, she felt his lips upon hers in a chaste kiss. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. Time seemed to freeze right then and there. It could have lasted for a minute or an eternity, but none of that mattered. All that mattered was that he was kissing her, and she wanted to let him feel how much she enjoyed it. However, all good things must come to an end, and the two had to part. (*groans*)  
  
Silently, Inuyasha cut four strands of silvery hair, braided them into a thin string, and tied it around Kagome's finger. "If you ever want me," he whispered sadly into her ear, "Just call my name. When you look at the ring, remember me. You're mine, Kagome. I hope I'm yours." After the short message, he bounded away.  
  
Kagome stayed at that spot for a moment before she pulled herself up and walked back home.  
  
*serious* This is the longest chapter I've ever written. *screams happily* I WROTE A CHAPTER THAT WAS 11 PAGES LONG! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, I spent 2 hours writing this chapter, so you better appreciate it! I nearly died of happiness for finally having some good fluff between Inu and Kagome in this fic. Y' know, it's strange. I support Inu/Kag the most, but I started out writing Sango/Mir fics. Weird huh? 


	5. The Wedding

Hehe. Sorry for not updating, but normally I can only write if I'm in school and I haven't had a single full week of school in November, so here's me trying to force my self to write. No, I'll never own Inuyasha or anyone else. ^~^ Oh, and if you don't see my response to your review, I have them at the beginning and end of the chappie so don't get discouraged.  
  
ladyofthedragons1: ... What's a ponce? And... I left a cliffie? *very confused* Sorry, I can be really slow sometimes. You probably made perfect sense and I'm just stupid. ^_^;  
  
kitsune T.M.: I'm sorry, but I can't let you kill Hojou...yet. *smirk smirk* I'm not sure if I'm gonna have anymore fluff, but I'll try. Y'know, that was one of the first ever fluff scenes that I've written.  
  
gatogirl1: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SOOOOOOOORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You're my most loyal reviewer for this fic and I haven't updated in forever! T.T Anyway, to your review.... Yeah, I don't know how I came up with that description. Now that I look at it, the first thing that comes to mind is "Wow, did I really write that?" Well, in the original fairy tale, this would be the last chapter. T.T So there probably won't be any thickening of the plot. Inu does go visit the human world though. It never really said why all the nymphs and fauns excepted the woodcutter's daughter so easily at the gathering, so I'm kinda in the dark too when it comes to that, but I think it's 'cause they were really friendly and I wanted last chapter to be fluffy, not violent, so I made the demons friendly. Very uncharacteristic, I know, but I'm a lazy bum.  
  
Chapter 5 The Wedding  
  
Sango glared at Kagome who shifted under her gaze. "What?" she finally asked.  
  
"Why are you marrying that...that... thick-skulled-idiot-who-can't-even- tell-that-you-don't-like-him-and-is-totally-obsessed-with-people's-health- and-can't-tell-that-you're-in-love-with-some-other-guy-that-I'm-sure-is-a- lot-better-than-him," Sango gushed out in a single breath.  
  
Kagome blinked and looked down at the gorgeous wedding gown that she was wearing (I'm too lazy to describe it and I've never seen a real one anyway). "It looks bad?" she asked timidly.  
  
"ARGH!!!!"  
  
"Sango, calm down," Miroku came into Kagome's room and placed a hand on Sango's shoulder, "But I agree with her," he looked at Kagome seriously, "Your heart belongs to another, am I correct?"  
  
Kagome looked down to hide the blush that tinted her cheeks and shuffled her feet nervously. "We-well, um..." she peeked at her friends and then reverted her eyes back to her interesting new shoes, "I always feel like I do...but..."  
  
Sango noticed the younger girl's shoulders shaking and was shocked when she lifted her head up to have tears streaming down her face. "I don't remember!" Kagome finished, "I don't even remember his face!"  
  
"Kagome..." Sango reached out a hand but was stopped by Miroku.  
  
"I think that we should give her some time alone," he whispered.  
  
She shook her head. "She needs me." Miroku nodded to show that he understood and walked out of the door. Sango sighed and sat down on the bed. "C'mon, Kagome," she cooed gently, "It's ok," she pulled her friend, almost sister down to a sitting position next to her, "I won't let anything bad happen to you," her hand started in comforting circular motions when Kagome started to hiccup, "I'll stop the wedding if you want me to."  
  
"No," Kagome forced herself to stop the flow of tears, "I'm doing this for Kikyou," she smiled at Sango, "Besides, why bother worrying over some guy that might just be part of my imagination?"  
  
"Yeah," Sango grinned back, "Now, why don't I help you fix your makeup? We can't have our bride look like she's been crying on her wedding day." Kagome nodded and wiped her eyes.  
  
(Just a little note, everybody, just let it all out. *covers ears* DAMN YOU HOJOU!!!!! KAGOME BELONGS TO INU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Kagome was confused. Wasn't she supposed to be happy? After all, she was getting married. So...why was she feeling like she was doing something wrong? Half of her said that this was the right thing to do, she would have a rich husband, an easy life, and everything she could ask for, but the other half kept her back. It told her that she was making a big mistake and if she proceeded with it, she would regret it for the rest of her life. So what was it? A happy life with this constant nagging, or a life alone with peace at mind? Kagome shook her head to clear her thoughts. 'No. A realistic one would make more sense,' she finally concluded.  
  
"Kagome," Kikyou whispered softly, "It's time to go."  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and forced herself to look happy and relaxed and marched down the aisle. The priest seemed to take forever and soon, after the vows were said, all that was left was to put the ring on and then the kiss.  
  
Hojou swelled happily. This was it. He was finally going to be a married man. He took the gold band in his hand and tried to slip it onto Kagome's finger, but...it wouldn't go on. "Priest," Hojou looked up, "it won't go on."  
  
The priest looked carefully at Kagome's finger and observed, "There's another ring on," he then ordered Kagome, "Take it off."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and wished for it all to end quickly, when a voice pierced her thoughts. "Take it off." It was the priest. Slowly, she looked down at her hand and seeing the silver braided hairs around her finger, she cried out, "Inuyasha!"  
  
(Hehe. Evil evil evil. I was gonna end the chappie right here and now, but a) it's too short and b) I'm too nice for my own good and c) I value my life very much.)  
  
The cry echoed throughout the church and the people started to turn and whisper to each other. "Do you think the bride's gone mad?"  
  
"Did she snap?"  
  
"It must be the pressure, poor dear."  
  
"That we really sudden and random."  
  
BAM!!!  
  
All heads spun around to the great doors in shock and Kagome's face held a look of extreme happiness and relief. "Inuyasha!" she shouted, "You came!"  
  
"Feh," he grinned but with still his usual arrogance, "Do you think I'd actually not come? These bastards treating you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, now come here and help me out!"  
  
"Can't," Inuyasha growled, "I can't come into your stupid human sacred places. There's a barrier y'know. You'll have to come to me."  
  
Without any hesitation, Kagome tore away from Hojou and ran up the aisle towards Inuyasha. The priest shook off the shock of seeing a real hanyou and screamed, "Well, what are you waiting for? Stop her! The bride's gone mad!"  
  
In frenzy, the guests grabbed at Kagome's clothes in attempts to stop her, tearing the beautiful cloth as they did so until when she finally arrived at the exit, only her black hair clothed her.  
  
"Get on!" Inuyasha commanded, draping his outer haori to give her some decency. Kagome clambered on quickly and he sped away.  
  
"That must've been the most frightening thing that I have ever seen," the guests all muttered.  
  
Sango and Miroku had refused to attend the wedding because they knew that Kagome wasn't happy about it. Sango nudged Miroku and pointed to the road. "What's that red and white dot?" she asked.  
  
He peered closer and when the fast moving figure got close enough, he smiled. "I believe," he held Sango close, making her blush slightly, "that that's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."  
  
"Yeah," Sango sighed.  
  
The sun was setting and two silhouettes could be seen. One was running with the other on his back and the smaller one was wrapped in a shirt matching the pants of the first one. They were laughing happily together and in their eyes, the most powerful emotion that knows no boundaries was shining brightly.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
AAAHH! *sobs happily* I'm so...happy! Sadly though, this is the last chappie. *cries* But, if you all give me ideas in your reviews, I might have an epilogue about how Hojou dies or...something like that. And I was wondering...do you guys think that I get to emotional?  
  
ryngrl5: Everybody loves the fluff and hates Hojou now. ^_^; Oh well, maybe I'll have a little epilogue about how everybody murders Hojou. Will you like that?  
  
lilemmy: Actually, the only people who forbid it are Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and all my readers. Wait a second, that's a lot of people. Never mind. ^_^ The original fairy tale never says why the woodcutter's daughter forgets the faun, so I just kept it the same and confused myself. I think it's because of some spell or...something.  
  
kokoro: Love your name. Ok, that was random...anyway, I hope you liked this chapter too! I'm sorry for making you wait. V.V  
  
Shard of the Mage: Hehe. You changed your name! When you reviewed me, it was Sorceress of the Keys.  
  
Sun Flower: You liked the fluff too? Wow, I had good beginner's luck! I mean, I barely ever write fluffy scenes! Last chapter must've been the...*counts* 3rd time I wrote a fluff scene! 


	6. Deaths of Hojou

Well, here it is. The epilogue with the reviewers that wanna kill Hojou.  
  
uservn1003: Well, here's more.  
  
lilemmy: They become mates and live happily ever after. I don't think that Hojou/Kikyou would be good. Besides, some of my friends like Kikyou, and I don't want them to get mad at me for making her marry Hojou. In the series, she's only about two or three years older, but in this fic, she's old enough to be Kagome's mother. Sadly, I don't plan for this chapter to be fluffy. It'll just be filled with torture things.  
  
katy: It's ok. *sighs* Some people don't read the author's notes...  
  
Ryngrl5: Thanks. Here's the epilogue that you asked for. ^.^  
  
CrazyInsaneGirl: Hobo. Lol. He's not gonna go crazy but he's gonna be depressed. He also isn't gonna be killed by a demon. Wait, he probably is. Are any of my reviewers demons? Homo. *laughs for an hour straight* Thanks for the idea, but I have something worse in mind. If you can't see the evil little devil grinning, then...well, I just told you what it was.  
  
Serena: Drowning is painful enough, but we can't watch and laugh evilly. He'd be too far underwater. Getting eaten by a demon might be a little too fast. Rabid Inu and Kag fans killing him is a good idea. I think I'll use it. Hey, you can't have all the fun! Share the killing with others! I'll have to ask Marguerite/Matalis and bakuralover for the Yu-Gi- Oh monsters. I like the reindeer idea. That'd be a waste of food.... The fire truck wouldn't really fit into the scenery. What's a Chocobo? Are you from Philadelphia? I'd like to use the idea, but then Patriot fans at school would kill me. Hehe, I know it's kinda late, but merry Christmas to you too. Oh, and Happy New Year and Happy Chinese New Year.  
  
kittykathy: The wedding idea is nice, but I want to kill Hojo. I'm sorry. I'm glad you like my story.  
  
Kagome-the-Halfbreed: Oh, he's gonna die alright.  
  
Wow. That was a lot of review responses. Almost took up an entire page. *gets big and watery eyes* I FEEL SO LOVED!!! *goes and squeezes her reviewers until they all die from lack of air and broken ribs* Oh, yeah, I don't own anybody in this fic except me (yes, I'm gonna make an appearance) and just for all you people out there who can't stand gore, I'm gonna just say that this chapter (epilogue, whatever) is PG-13.  
  
*Actions*  
  
Epilogue Deaths of Hojou  
  
Hojo: *sits on a rock and sighs* Kagome, why did that demon have to make you insane?  
  
CrazyInsaneGirl: Excuse me. Are you Hobo?  
  
Hojou: *looks up* I'm sorry, my name is Hojou.  
  
CrazyInsaneGirl: *rolls eyes* Hobo, Homo, Hoho, what's the difference?  
  
Kagome-the-Halfbreed: Can we kill him now?  
  
Nodjmet: *covers Kagome-the-Halfbreed's mouth* Hehe. Sorry, my reviewers are a little moody right now. Just ignore them.  
  
Serena (whispering): But you said that we were gonna kill him.  
  
Nodjmet: Not yet!  
  
Hojou: I'm sorry, but I don't quite follow.  
  
Marguerite/Matalis: Nodjmet! Hurry up and start the action!  
  
Nodjmet: Hey, why are you here? You didn't review me!  
  
Marguerite/Matalis: Yeah, but you got some of your torture ideas from me.  
  
Nodjmet: *pouts* Ok, so maybe I'm not so original.  
  
In background, Serena is tying Hojou up next to a lake  
  
Nodjmet: I said no drowning!  
  
Serena: *points to Kagome-the-Halfbreed* It was her idea!  
  
Nodjmet: But I just read your review again and it had drowning in it!  
  
CrazyInsaneGirl: Then let's throw him in the demon forest!  
  
Nodjmet (yelling): No! I said no getting eaten by demons!  
  
Kagome-the-Halfbreed: Then what do you expect us to do?  
  
Nodjmet: Why don't you just stand back and watch Marguerite/Matalis at work?  
  
Marguerite/Matalis: YES! *cracks knuckles* Ready, Hojou?  
  
Marguerite/Matalis: Behold, the mighty...  
  
Everybody else watches with wide eyes to see the powerful weapon. Lightning is crashing behind Marguerite/Matalis's hand.  
  
Marguerite/Matalis: ...spoon! *a spoon pops out of nowhere into her hand and she drops a picture of lightning*  
  
Nodjmet: Wow! It's a magic spoon!  
  
bakuralover: *sweat drop* Uh, Nodjmet. That's just an ordinary spoon.  
  
Marguerite/Matalis: When did you get here?  
  
Nodjmet: No magic? *big teary eyes*  
  
NekoSerendipity: *suddenly appears* See, now look what you've done!  
  
silverwingedangel: *pops out of nowhere* She'll get over it. Now, can we stop standing around and get to the killing? He's getting away!  
  
Hojou: *crawl*  
  
Marguerite/Matalis: Oh no you don't! *takes out the spoon and grabs Hojou*  
  
bakuralover: Oh. She's gonna do THAT.  
  
NekoSerendipity: Uh, Nodjmet. Cover your eyes.  
  
Nodjmet: Why?  
  
silverwingedangel: Because Marguerite/Matalis is gonna stick it up his-  
  
Hojou: AH!!!!! DON'T DO IT!!! DON'T DO IT!!!!!!!!!  
  
NekoSerendipity: That's just wrong.  
  
Marguerite/Matalis: *evil chuckle* Here it goes. *thrusts the spoon up through the place behind his chin and then looks at NekoSerendipity* You have such a perverted mind.  
  
NekoSerendipity: I can't help it!  
  
bakuralover: Ah, the sight of blood. Can I drink it?  
  
Nodjmet (looking very green): Yeah, sure, whatever. *turns around* I think I'm gonna puke.  
  
lilemmy: But you wanted him to be tortured!  
  
Nodjmet: Yeah, but I'm afraid of blood. Where's the bathroom?  
  
bakuralover: *sweat drop* Nodjmet, we're outside. There is no bathroom.  
  
Nodjmet: *gives bakuralover a look that says "Why do you mention this now?" and then pukes on the ground in front of her*  
  
NekoSerendipity: Ew! I'm gonna...*barfs up on the ground too*  
  
silverwingedangel: Stop barfing! Do you want Hojou to too?  
  
Ryngrl5: What? You mean he's not dead?  
  
Marguerite/Matalis: But that's impossible! The spoon never fails! *checks Hojou's pulse* Ha! Like I said, the spoon never fails!  
  
Nodjmet: But this chapter's supposed to be about us torturing him over and over again! How are we supposed to do that with a spoon in his brain?  
  
NekoSerendipity: Hm...I know! Bring him back to life!  
  
lilemmy: Huh? How are we supposed to do that?  
  
NekoSerendipity: Well, Nodjmet's the author. She can do whatever she wants in this fic.  
  
Rnygrl5: Good point. Nodjmet?  
  
Nodjmet: Well, I'll try. *whips out a pad of paper and a pencil*  
  
bakuralover: Why do you have paper and a pencil with you?  
  
Nodjmet: In case I get bored. *writes on the paper*  
  
Hojou: *sits up and looks around him with wide eyes*  
  
Marguerite/Matalis: Hey, what do you know. It worked. Nodjmet, can I borrow that?  
  
Nodjmet: Sure. *gives the paper and pencil to Marguerite/Matalis*  
  
Marguerite/Matalis: *busily writing*  
  
Yami Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh appears dressed in tight leather pants and with no shirt.  
  
bakuralover: Dude! My turn! *grabs paper and pencil and writes something down*  
  
Ryou Bakura and Yami Bakura appear in jeans and no shirts.  
  
silverwingedangel: Give me that! *grabs the stuff and does the same thing*  
  
Malik and Maliku become visible.  
  
NekoSerendipity: My turn! *writes*  
  
Toya from Card Captor Sakura falls from the sky.  
  
Toya: Oof!  
  
NekoSerendipity: Toya-sempai is a treasure from the sky!  
  
Nodjmet: Give me that! *erases everything*  
  
Toya, Malik, Maliku, Ryou, Bakura, and Yami: *pop*  
  
Hojou: *falls down dead*  
  
Nodjmet: *blush* Whoops. Not that one. *writes*  
  
Hojou: Rising from the dead.  
  
Yami: Rising from the dead as well.  
  
Marguerite/Matalis: Yami-kun!  
  
Nodjmet: No! *erases*  
  
Yami vaporizes.  
  
Marguerite/Matalis (teary eyed): Yami-kun...  
  
Nodjmet: Oh, shut up.  
  
Marguerite/Matalis surrounded by flames and looking scary.  
  
Nodjmet: *sweat drop* Uh...  
  
silverwingedangel: Nodjmet, you realize that she's gonna kill you now.  
  
Nodjmet: *sweat drop* Marguerite/Matalis, let me do something and if you like it, promise you won't hurt me or take my paper and pencil?  
  
Marguerite/Matalis (growling): Fine.  
  
Nodjmet: *write*  
  
Yami appears this time with Yugi. This time, the two are making out.  
  
Marguerite/Matalis: *faints from happiness*  
  
Nodjmet erases and writes something else down. Yami and Yugi fade away.  
  
Nodjmet: Untie Hojou.  
  
bakuralover: Why?  
  
Nodjmet: It'll be more fun.  
  
Hojou is untied and immediately runs away.  
  
NekoSerendipity: Hey, you're letting him get away!  
  
Nodjmet: No I'm not.  
  
kittykathy walks by.  
  
Nodjmet: Hey kittykathy! You wanna help us?  
  
kittykathy: I'm sorry, but kathy, uservn1003, and I are going to look for Inuyasha's and Kagome's wedding.  
  
Nodjmet: Oh, ok. Have fun!  
  
silverwingedangel: Nodjmet. Hojou's on the other hill now.  
  
Nodjmet: Oh, good. *writes*  
  
A big gray treasure comes from the sky and lands on Hojou.  
  
Hojou: AAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!! *squish*  
  
Nodjmet: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Others: *big sweat drop*  
  
Marguerite/Matalis: The sad thing is that we're used to having her laugh at random things.  
  
bakuralover: Yeah. She burst out laughing when I told my brother to go to hell.  
  
NekoSerendipity: What's so funny about that?  
  
silverwingedangel: Nothing. That's the whole point.  
  
NekoSerendipity: *silence. A few seconds later...* Oh! I get it!  
  
Marguerite/Matalis, silverwingedangel, bakuralover: *sweat drop*  
  
Marguerite/Matalis: By the way, NekoSerendipity, you've seemed to have recovered from throwing up.  
  
NekoSerendipity: I threw up?  
  
bakuralover: Yeah. I though you were afraid of throw up.  
  
NekoSerendipity: I am. I don't remember throwing up.  
  
Nodjmet: That's because I erased that part of your memory! *big smile*  
  
Silence.  
  
NekoSerendipity: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!! *runs around in circles and spazzes*  
  
Nodjmet: *smile* Anyway, on to the next thing. *writes*  
  
Hojou appears in the group unsquished and alive. A cage of people with blindfolds on appears too.  
  
Nodjmet: Now, I'll give you a head start.  
  
Hojou: *dash*  
  
NekoSerendipity: He sure is fast.  
  
Nodjmet: Ok, now open the door and take the blindfolds off.  
  
bakuralover opens the door and the people inside take their blindfolds off. Nodjmet lays out a pile of random stuff and the people who were inside the cage each take one thing.  
  
Nodjmet: Peoples, Hojou went that a way! *points to the dot in the distance*  
  
Rabid Inuyasha and Kagome fans (battle cry): YAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
RIKF chase after Hojou and bring him back as a bloody pulp.  
  
Nodjmet (green again): I don't feel so good... *write* Ah, now I feel better.  
  
Hojou isn't bloody anymore.  
  
Nodjmet: *eating sugar*  
  
silverwingedangel: Oh shit. She's gonna be hyper and we're stuck with her ALL DAY.  
  
Others: *very big sweat drop and faces of horror*  
  
Nodjmet and Serena (singing): Hojou got run over by a reindeer!!!! Walking home from town on whatever day it is!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NekoSerendipity and Marguerite/Matalis: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NekoSerendipity grabs the paper and pencil and writes.  
  
The End ^___________________________^  
  
Yup, that's it. I had fun with this chapter and this fic. I'm really sorry that I didn't finish it in December like a meant to, but I just didn't feel like working on it then. 


End file.
